Conventionally, as a base material of a honeycomb structure (flat plate+corrugated plate) of a processing apparatus equipped with a catalyst-supporting honeycomb structure which is used for an exhaust gas cleaning process or the like, it was difficult to use commercially available glass fiber papers, and glass fiber papers which are applicable to corrugate processing were restricted with respect to the kinds thereof (see Patent Literature 1 as described below).
Then, conventionally, in order to fabricate the processing apparatus equipped with a catalyst-supporting honeycomb structure, a tangent portion of the honeycomb structure, namely a portion in which apexes of the corrugated plate come into contact with the flat plate, was bonded via an adhesive, and for the purpose of keeping the honeycomb structure, other means were not taken.
In addition, in the manufacture of an exhaust gas cleaning processing apparatus including a conventional honeycomb structure as a base material, in order to support a functional catalyst on the honeycomb structure, a method of dipping the honeycomb structure itself in a catalyst-containing solution or slurry was adopted.
Furthermore, in this honeycomb structure formed by alternately laminating flat plates and corrugated plates and bonding, for example, in the case where a solid content is contained in a gas to be processed in an exhaust gas cleaning process or the like, there is seen a phenomenon in which the solid content clogs in cells (voids) of the honeycomb structure with a lapse of operating time. Since the gas to be processed does not come into contact with inner walls of the cells clogged with the solid content, a contact area of the gas to be processed is lowered. In addition, a pressure loss increases. In consequence, in the case of clogging is generated to a certain extent or more by an exhaust gas cleaning process or the like, it was necessary to exchange the honeycomb structure or conduct a regeneration process for resolution of clogging.
Conventionally, as for such a regeneration process for resolution of clogging of the honeycomb structure, there was adopted a method of pressing the clogged portion by a stick or the like.